I've Had Enough!
by NobleMETA
Summary: Weiss is tired of Jaune trying to constantly win her heart, and she is tired of having her own feelings on the matter go unnoticed by everyone.


**DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a Weiss x Jaune fic, it is something I am not in favor of writing, because I do not really like the ship. Nothing wrong with it, but it's not something I personally like. With that in mind, this is something that came into my head one day and I thought, why not write something out of it, so here you go.**

* * *

Out of all the times that Weiss had been frustrated with the way that Jaune tried to flirt with her and win her heart, none of them compared to what she just had to endure. It wasn't enough that he couldn't get the hint she wasn't in any way interested in him, but now he had gone way too far with his attempts.

Weiss looked on at the strange sheets that adorned her bed, normally colored red, this time replaced with a white and yellow lace spread that made Weiss want to burn her entire bed to the ground. It wasn't that the lace was what bothered her, but it was the method Jaune used to go about this that made her furious.

She knew it was Jaune who replaced her sheets with this disturbing spread, leaving a love letter on top of it for her to read. Weiss felt her bed was perfectly fine beforehand, it didn't need to get changed. Jaune had the audacity to walk into their room, whether with the help of Weiss' teammates or not, and take away the comfort of her bed in an attempt to win her heart?

It probably wouldn't have been as bad if Weiss didn't already have an off day by an earlier proposal from Jaune. She knew he didn't get the hint, and that was another part of her overall anger with him, but all of these constant attempts were wearing at her.

She heard how people called her cold hearted because she repeatedly rejected Jaune, no matter how ridiculous Jaune was being because of it. She hated how she was made into the bad guy because she didn't want to be with him. People thought that she was being a 'cold hearted witch' because of the way she reacted to him, yet they never bothered to see things from her side.

What was the worst of it though, it was as if Jaune didn't even bother to notice how she was growing more and more impatient and adamant that this stop.

Though it wasn't like she could talk with many people about it anyways. Yang would just tell her to ease up on Jaune, and Blake would try to stay out of it. Ruby would be the only one who would actually listen, but then she would suggest something that got both people what they wanted, and if it involved Weiss having to bear through more of Jaune's incessant behavior, she wouldn't bother with it.

With that thought in mind, Weiss had finally snapped. She was completely ready to give Jaune a piece of her mind, brutally if she had to. With her teammates looking at her in worry, Weiss turned around and walked out the door, stomping across the hallway to Team JNPR's room and slamming her fist against the door.

She was surprised when it turned out to be Ren who had knocked on the door, a slightly concerned look on his face when he saw Weiss.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"Where's Jaune?" Weiss growled, her tone telling Ren that she wasn't in the mood to be jerked around. With Ren opening the door for her to come in, she saw Jaune sitting on his bed reading a comic. Hearing his name, Jaune turned to hear, surprised to see her come to their room.

"Oh hey, Weiss," He sheepishly said, unaware that she was outright furious. "Did you get the sheets?"

In that one moment, Weiss decided that all niceties were over and that she would just let him have the full brunt of her anger, he did deserve it after all. She walked past his bed and stood in the middle of the room, away from all of team JNPR, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, I'm only going to say this once," Weiss growled again. "For your sake, do not stick around for this."

Hearing Weiss' tone sent a shiver down everyone's spine, Jaune's especially. Taking the hint, the NPR of JNPR left in a hurry, not even bothering to take anything with them. Once Weiss heard their door shut, she finally turned around to face Jaune, her eyes shooting daggers into his.

"How many times do I have to tell you no before you get the fucking hint?!"

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" Jaune asked, perplexed by Weiss' question.

"Of all the stupid, inconsiderate, disturbing things you've done trying to ask me out, you really think stealing my bedsheets and replacing them with garbage is going to help you out?!"

Weiss was mad, oh she was furious, and her target was a very scared Jaune.

"But I gave you something to show that I want to be with you," Jaune whimpered.

"Really? And what do you think that would've done, huh?" Weiss barked. "Did you honestly think that I would change how I felt about you if you asked enough times, or were you just going to wait and hope I gave up trying to stop you?"

"I-I just-"

"You just what? Didn't bother to actually think about what you were doing? Was that it? Did you even try to comprehend how this would turn out?"

"W-why are you doing this Weiss?" Jaune asked. The question infuriated Weiss, his ignorance of her actual feelings for the situation only adding fuel to the fire.

"Because you've made my life hell ever since we started Beacon!"

Weiss was fuming, and Jaune stopped cowering for a moment when he realized just what it was that Weiss said. "What did you say?"

After hearing the way Jaune asked that, Weiss started to settle down. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get her point across by yelling anymore, and now that she actually had his attention, she could get the point across fully.

"Ever since we started here, you've done nothing but try to flirt with me and win me over, even after I've repeatedly told you that I'm not interested," Weiss began to explain, her tone low and menacing. "Yet, no matter how many times I said no, you didn't stop, you just kept going until now, and in doing so, you've made me miserable."

"But I wasn't trying to make things hard for you," Jaune rebuked. "I'm sure you can see that much."

"Oh, I understand that very well," Weiss snarked. "It's just you that doesn't seem to understand things from a perspective outside of your own, and that's your problem."

Jaune just sat there, silently staring at Weiss, wondering what it was that she was so furious about. Taking that as a cue to continue, Weiss did just that.

"Oh of course I would have to explain it to you, you dolt." Weiss shook her head and took a deep breath so she could calm down some more. "Did you ever notice how I felt about your constant asking?"

"That you weren't interested for one reason or another?"

"No, and if you try to make it sound like I was making excuses when I genuinely wasn't interested in you at all, I'm going to get balistic."

"Sorry," Jaune quietly said, dipping his head down in shame.

"I'm honestly sick and tired of you doing this Jaune, constantly trying to win me over. Every time that I tell you how I feel, not only does it not matter in your head, but every where I go, I get called cold hearted because apparently, I'm the bad guy for being forced to repeatedly tell you no when you wouldn't listen. I'm honestly sick of being put into that position when I don't want to be there, yet you keep doing that to me."

"Weiss, I'm re-"

"I wasn't finished yet!" Weiss shouted, interrupting him. "Want to know the worst part about it? The worst was that no matter what I said, you just wouln't bother even caring about how I felt, and did what you wanted to do anyway. My feelings about it were irrelevant, so long as you managed to win my heart in the end. You never once asked me how I felt about what you were doing, in fact no one did except for one person. No one cared that I wanted it to stop, no one cared that I felt uncomfortable having to go through that, including you, the one who was trying to win me over!" By the time Weiss had finished, she was all but shouting at the top of her lungs. "That's why I'm mad right now!"

And with that, a deep silence hung over them, one sitting on his bed, hurt because of the words that were said to him, as well as the meaning behind them, and the other standing nearby, her body physically drained from having gotten all of these frustrations off of her chest.

"Is that really what I've been doing?"

Jaune's question stunned Weiss, she was fully expecting him to go off and try to make some excuse for his actions.

"Yes, and I just want it to end already," Weiss conceded, too tired to go on yelling anymore.

"Thanks for letting me know then," Jaune said, his head hung in defeat. "I'm sorry for making you go through that, Weiss."

"Are you going to at least try to stop asking me to be yours?"

Jaune looked up at her and gave a faint smile. "I promise."

Knowing she just took a major step in getting things back to normal, Weiss let her head fall backwards as a sigh of relief flowed from her chest.

"Thank you for finally listening and seeing things from my perspective, Jaune."

"I'll try to do that more as well," Jaune replied.

"You don't have to do that," Weiss said as she walked to the door. "Though the thought is appreciated none the less."

As Weiss walked out of the dorm room and into the hallway, she had almost shut the door before she turned back in to say one last thing.

"By the way, as a way to start making things up with me, my already perfectly comfortable sheets had better be back on my bed, and perfectly clean by the time I get back from the library in two hours."

That got Jaune to jump up immediately and head towards Weiss' room. On his way over, he felt a hand in front of his chest that stopped him, the hand belonging to Weiss.

"For what it's worth, you are a nice guy, and I'm sure we'd be better friends once we both get past this."

Leaving it at that, Weiss turned away from Jaune and walked down the hall towards the library, a smile on her face, and one on Jaune's as well.


End file.
